


梦游者之梦 (Sleepwalker's Dream) By broflove

by sanarubya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanarubya/pseuds/sanarubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威尔梦见自己在梦游中杀了人，但分清梦境和现实逐渐变得越来越困难了。有人在留心照顾他，他们可能比他想象的还要亲近。为Kink Meme而写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	梦游者之梦 (Sleepwalker's Dream) By broflove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broflove/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sleepwalker's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809997) by [broflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broflove/pseuds/broflove). 



> 作者的附注：  
> 这是我第一次写汉尼拔同人，我真的非常紧张害怕，只希望这篇文章还能入眼。我仍然在试着在这个圈子里找感觉。
> 
> 译者注: 作者太谦虚了，其实写的真的超棒呢。大家快都去献kudo和留言夸她吧。╰(￣ω￣ｏ)

“我又做了一个梦。”

汉尼拔倚进他的靠椅里，手指交缠。威尔看不出他在想什么，但他的表情是开放而充满理解的。“向我描述它。”

“我在房子外面，沿着马路一直走。然后有——有一辆车，停在路边，车灯闪个不停。“威尔褪下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。他很累，太累了。“一个女人看见我以后走了出来，然后她看起来非常——非常安心。她问我能不能帮助她——她是从外地来的，然后她迷路了——车胎爆了。”

“然后？“当威尔陷入沉默时汉尼拔敦促他。“你帮助她了吗”

威尔空洞地凝视着他，胸中痛苦难耐。“我掐住了她的喉咙。她反抗我了，但我在她来不及防备的时候把她钉在车上，一直到她停止了呼吸。”

汉尼拔的表情依然冷漠，平静。 “这个梦是否和你以前的梦境一样逼真？“

威尔缩成一团，把脸深深埋在手掌里，十指深深插进发间。“我在路边醒过来。就在一切发生的那个地方，我——我知道那是真的，但——“

“那里没有车，”汉尼拔了解地补充道。 “也没有女人。没有证据表明你经历那些属于现实。”

“我在慢慢失去理智，”威尔安静地说，声音破碎。“我不敢睡觉，因为我知道我会杀了某个人。”

“你没有杀死任何人。任何不应当死去的人。”

“难道霍布斯该死吗？”

“你当时是这么认为的。任何人都会同意你所作的是正义的事。”

“可是，假如——假如这是某些事的开始呢？假如我——从杀了他开始，假如我已经被改变了呢？假如我现在变得像他一样了？”

汉尼拔从鼻子里呼出一口气，并不算是叹息，虽然他的眉头带着一丝同情轻轻皱了起来。 “一些关于谋杀的梦不会使你成为一个心理变态，如同梦见与自己的母亲性交不会让人们乱伦一样。”

 

威尔思索着这些，目光无神地扫视过整齐排列在办公室的墙壁上的无数排书。

“我的观点，”汉尼拔继续说。“是你过度劳累。压力过大。你的工作尾随你回到家中，而你无法找到一个逃避它的方法。

“然后？”威尔挑起一只眉毛假笑起来。“您的解决方案是？”

汉尼拔回给他一个微笑，站直身体走到壁橱前。“我从没有遇到过一个无法用一些红酒解决的问题。”  
威尔笑起来，接过汉尼拔递给他的酒杯。“专业人士。”

“亦或你希望我开出一张药物处方？”

“不。”他小啜一口，叹息道。 “不必了。这——谢谢你。”

 

汉尼拔抬起酒杯表示认可，他们安静了一会儿。这感觉不错，只是静静坐着而不被迫感觉必须让每分每秒都被对话填满。他们在这短暂的时间里实现了许多进展。对此威尔感到非常感激。与其他人的陪伴相比，汉尼拔的存在更让他感觉舒适；汉尼拔既不会逼迫他，也不会评判他。其他所有人似乎都小心翼翼地对待他，好像他是一个定时炸弹。但和汉尼拔在一起时，他们就像是平等的。就像是朋友。

 

也许当这一切过去，当开膛手被永远锁进牢里后，他们真的可以成为朋友。威尔惊讶地发现自己期盼着那一天。绝望地。

 

***

 

离开汉尼拔办公室的时候威尔的手机响了。是杰克，威尔差一点，真是只差一点点就拒接了。他好不容易有了一个好心情，而一个来自杰克的电话永远不会带来什么好消息。无论这电话是关于什么的，它都只会把他重新拖回去，拖进那个随着他的每一次坠落都变得越来越深越来越黑暗的洞里。

他无论如何还是拿起了手机，因为这就是他的工作。杰克需要他，而且不到将他使用殆尽绝不放弃，至于他的心理健康？见鬼去吧！

“喂？”

“开膛手又一次出击了。”

只是这样一句话，就让威尔再次神志模糊。杰克继续讲着，对他灌输着具体细节如何，案发现场在哪，他需要做些什么之类的事。但他的话在威尔的脑子里混杂成一片渐渐消褪，失去了任何意义。

“你有在听吗？尽快赶到这里来。”

“我这就出发。”他不想去。他想回家和他的狗狗们呆在一起，花一点时间独处，也许读一本书。他不记得他最后一次有机会悠闲地阅读是在什么时候了，他怀念着那样的时光。他的共情能力强到可以让他完完全全地沉迷在书本里，变成一个其他什么人，展开一段段冒险。然而，这同时也意味着他必须特别小心地选择读什么，因为任何太恐怖的内容都会让他困扰好几周。

从巴尔的摩开回到弗吉尼亚的这段路似乎比平时要长，威尔困得头一点一点的，好几次差点完全睡着了。洲际公路漆黑一片，两遍环立的幽暗树木似乎一直延伸至永远。这又一次让他想起自己到底有多疲惫，又到底有多久没有好好睡一个正常的觉了。现在唯一让他保持清醒的东西就是对面驶来汽车的大灯照进他眼里的光亮。

当他到达现场时——一个挤满了当地警方的废弃仓库——杰克和其他人都已经在那里了。他们眼神相触的下一秒杰克就冲了过来，一只手搭在威尔肩上把他领了进去。

“所有的迹象都指向开膛手，但我希望你能来看看。尸体被挂在墙上，缺失内脏，和往常一样。但是——”

“但是？”

 

“你会看到的。”

杰克推开门站在一旁让威尔走进去。和往常一样，现场的气味令人窒息——带着沙土和金属气味的腐烂气息——即使过去了这么长的时间，还是让威尔为之却步。他的眼睛慢慢地适应着仓库里的黑暗，专注于那些漂浮在穿过破碎天花板的月光中的灰尘微粒。还有，在远处的墙上，像教堂中的耶稣雕像一样挂着的那具尸体。是一个女人。威尔的喉咙里涌起胆汁。

“你看到什么了？”杰克安静地问。

她被水管和机械设备固定在墙上，生锈的铁条钉穿手掌分别支撑起两只手——手指全被卸掉了。一条长长的裂缝打开她的躯体，就像外套上的拉链一样；她的皮肤空荡荡地垂下，所有的脏器都没有了。然而真正抓住威尔目光，让他的脖子后面生出冷汗的，是她的脸。是她脖子上环绕的青紫瘀伤。

她是被人勒死的。她是他梦里出现过的那个女人，他知道那个，而他能看到的所有就是当她反抗着尖叫着寻求帮助时，他自己紧紧抓住她，把她钉在汽车上。他仍然能感觉到她抓挠他，踢打他，她的指甲插进他的肩膀里。

“威尔？”

“什么都没有，”威尔脱口而出。他惊慌失措，呼吸急促而颤抖。他在恐慌发作的边缘，他能感觉到它正在头骨后面蛰痛，随时准备降临。“我不能——我什么也看不到。”

杰克叹了口气。 “是开膛手吗？”

“我不知道！我什么也不知道！我什么都看不到！”

 

杰克气馁地举手投降，威尔能听到他在喃喃自语，但威尔唯一能做的就是呆滞地盯着她。他想要移开目光，想要离开，但他已经被她催眠了：她死去的脸看上去奇怪的平静。她的脖子则破碎地弯折着，仿佛刚从一个噩梦中惊醒。她的双眼睁大到一个不可思议的幅度，目光穿过黏在脸上的金发，死死地盯着他，眼神一片空洞空白。她张开嘴，仿佛要说些什么，但随之而出的却是一声尖叫，和那天清晨他在路边醒来听到的一模一样的尖叫。黑血像是眼泪一般从她的眼睛里倾泻而下，一直爬下她灰暗干裂的唇角。

“我会让你一个人呆一会儿，”杰克说。威尔眨了眨眼，世界又回复正常。“当我回来的时候你最好已经知道了些什么。”

然后他就是独自一人了，杰克在砰地一声中摔门离开了，激起新的一圈尘埃。威尔再也不想看这个了；他看不到这里发生的任何事。不管是谁杀了她，他/她都不是肢解她的那个人，大概吧——他不知道。他所能看见的全部就是那个梦，在他的脑中一遍又一遍地回放着。她说她的的名字是什么来着？莫妮卡？

钟摆晃动着，威尔觉得自己在不断坠落。这就像那时，那些他在濒临入睡前骤然失去平衡的瞬间。他全身猛然一震，然后当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他已经回到了那条公路旁边。这是完全逼真甚至超越现实的——即使在一片黑暗中他也能分辨所有的色彩；他可以看见当她走下车向他挥手时脸上的毛孔。

“你好！不好意思打扰一下！你能帮助我吗？”

她很漂亮，大概在二十八九岁左右，松散的卷发从她精心修饰的脸庞两侧滑下。她看起来刚刚从某个派对之类的地方出来，穿着黑色的小礼服和高跟鞋，保养得当的手里握着一只银色的手拿包。

她小跑向他，在坑坑洼洼的路面上小心地移动。 “对不起，你好，”她又说了一遍，有些羞怯地笑着。她像一个高中女生一样手足无措，好像一辈子没有穿过高跟鞋似的挪动着。

“我不住在这附近，”她接着说，重心移来移去。 “我迷路了——我的手机没电了，我用它导航，所以——”

“高速公路在那边。”威尔模糊地朝黑暗中比了个手势。这像是一个梦，是那种他知道自己应该逃开，但身体却像是被困在粘稠糖浆中动弹不得一样的梦。他想帮助她，想要更尽力地帮她，但这个梦却不让这一切发生。

“事实上，呃，我有一个轮胎瘪了。”确实如此，威尔现在看见了。炸得无法修复了。“你住在这附近吗？我能借一下你的电话么？或者你愿意载我一程把我送到某个加油站？”

他不知道是什么让他扑向她；他几乎没有意识到自己的移动，直到她开始尖叫，直到她的喉咙开始在他的手中弯折，直到她的脉搏在他指下跳动。她的移动空间太大了，在他身下狂乱地扭动着，徒劳地抬起膝盖撞击他的大腿。他猛推向前，砰地把她按进车里，这时她开始哭了起来，眼妆花了满脸。

“求求你，”她呻吟着，指甲掐进他的肩膀里，而他隐约意识到现在她有了一个他的A级DNA样本。 “我——我叫莫妮卡。” 她从被他紧紧勒住的喉咙里挤出微弱紧绷的声音。他更加用力地用拇指掐住她的气管，当她窒息作呕的时候他感到一阵愉悦漫遍全身。“我有一个母亲，两个姐妹——”

他知道这个策略，当然了——这整个为了唤起人性的滑稽把戏。这激怒了他，也同样让他兴奋，但他厌倦了这种游戏。他锁紧勒住她脖子的双手，她的脸开始发紫，她的眼睛中全是惊恐惧怕，充满哀求地看向他。他使劲摇晃她的身体，砰砰地把她摔在车上，直到她彻底瘫软。

随之而来的是一片黑暗。

威尔睁开眼睛，无力地靠在墙上。这就是她。是他杀了她。但那之后到底又发生了什么？是他自己把他肢解成这样的吗？切掉她的手指来隐藏自己的身份？不——不。他不会的。这不可能。

他全神贯注于这个仓库，专注于莫妮卡的死去的躯体上，试图看见除了自己之外的另一个人。世界开始以一种让人隐隐作痛的方式缓缓倒退，然后威尔看见有人有条不紊地迅速行动着。这感觉像是开膛手，尽管缺乏那种典型的厌恶之情：他做这些并不是出于通常的那些原因。这似乎是一件苦差事。开膛手并不从中得到乐趣，但这并不妨碍他带回家一些解决麻烦的奖赏：她的肠子，她的肝脏，她的心脏，她的肺 - 都没有了。

但在这一切之下，在工作和责任之下，威尔感觉到了一丝——什么？尊重？保护欲？某个关心的人，关心到特意切走那些手指然后处理到无人能找到的地方。威尔颤抖着，隐隐作呕。无论是谁这样做，这一切是为了保护他。

是不是他自己在保护自己仍然值得争议。

当杰克回来后，威尔没有什么能告诉他的。“这是一个协同作业，我认为。”

“你认为？”杰克重复道，怒火中烧。 “所以呢？你是在告诉我现在开膛手有朋友了吗？你要告诉我，现在我们手上可能不是只有一个，而是两个开膛手?”

“我不知道，我甚至不知道这是不是开膛手。这感觉像他，但——无论这样做的人是谁，他不是个怪物。”

杰克对此深表怀疑，他缩紧嘴唇，挑起一条眉毛。“不是个怪物。”他的目光移向莫妮卡。“不是个怪物？”

“不是——我不知道——不是小说层面的怪物。这是一个人，一个会关心，会保护另一个人的人。保护一个他钦慕的人。他有情感，真正的情感，而我不确定开膛手是否有这样的能力。”

杰克叹了口气，双手插进口袋里。“好吧，你最好能弄明白。”

 

***

 

只剩威尔一个人的时候他立刻呕了起来，吐在他车旁的灌木丛里。他的全身都在恐惧和厌恶中颤抖着——如果是他自己把莫妮卡带到这里然后钉在墙上的话，该怎么办？他可以看见自己做这些，而这是最糟糕的地方——他都不知道他自己是在共情还是在回忆。

当另一拨恶心袭来时他抓住一侧车身支撑自己，剧烈地干呕着。吐出一口苦水，他疲惫地颤抖。他应该在这附近找一个旅馆房间，但他只想回到巴尔的摩——回到汉尼拔身边。他是唯一一个能听他谈这件事的人，其他人大概只会立刻把他扔进牢里——或者更糟——关进精神病区。

当恶心的感觉过去之后，他爬进车里，犹疑不决地用手指敲击着方向盘。车内的灯还亮着，他能在挡风玻璃上看见自己的倒影：他看上去像屎一样，糟糕透了——眼圈青黑深陷，头发蓬乱油腻。他累了，真的太累了，但除此之外，他被吓得要命。看进自己的眼睛里，他看见一只受惊的动物，被逼到退无可退的角落，除了狠狠反咬一口之外别无选择。这是他以前在捡回流浪犬时见过无数次的表情，在那一小部分攻击他的狗的脸上。突破它们的防备需要几天的关心和友善对待，但威尔觉得自己已经过于深陷到无法被拯救的地步了。

就在他盯着自己的倒影出神的时候，另一张脸浮现在他身后的黑暗中。是莫妮卡，她的脸在他的眼前腐烂，一块块潮湿灰暗的皮肤大片剥落，下巴脱臼松松垮垮地垂荡着，发出一声尖叫——那声尖叫。她酸臭的呼吸扑面而来，威尔只来得及猛推开车门吐在碎石路面上。眼泪在呕吐中挤出眼眶，滑过他的鼻子滴落下去，而这就是击垮他所需要的全部了，他无声地痛哭起来。

他把额头扣在方向盘上，恐惧得不敢像后座看。他容许自己在这一刻软弱，他需要让一些痛苦释放出来——他知道。但他感觉如此渺小，如此被使用过度。这一切不应该变成这样，但他从一开始就已经开始害怕了。他警告过杰克，他警告过他，但这从来不管用——威尔从来不是一个除了工具之外的东西。

这时脑中的那个想法让他发动汽车，开始驱车返回巴尔的摩。汉尼拔能看到他，而那正是威尔现在所需要的——一个将他视为一个人，而不是一个特工的人。汉尼拔是那只温柔呵护的手，防止威尔在紧张中崩断；把他从他的困境中领出来带回到光明里。

 

***

 

汉尼拔如此之快地应了门，威尔几乎觉得他是在等着他。

“我——”威尔开口，而这就是他在声音哽咽前能挤出的全部声音了。他保护性地用双臂紧紧裹住自己。

“进来，”汉尼拔说，手臂环过威尔的双肩。他令人觉得如此高大，如此沉稳——这是他们迄今为止最为接近的一刻了，而威尔一点也不在意，至少不在这个时候。他拒绝在任何人面前痛哭——特别是汉尼拔——但他太崩溃了，没法克制那几串滑落的眼泪。他飞快地用拇指把它们擦干。

汉尼拔领着他走进餐厅，让他坐在餐桌前——餐桌上摆好了两套餐具。现在肯定过了午夜了，对于晚餐来说也太晚了，但这就是汉尼拔，而威尔感激这份让一切正常化的努力。

汉尼拔什么也没说，直到他在威尔面前摆上一盘食物——威尔身体上和精神上都太精疲力竭了，几乎吃不下任何东西，但它闻上去充满神圣。透过威尔泪水模糊的眼睛，它看起来像是一种牛排。

“告诉我，”汉尼拔说，落座在桌子的另一端。他抖开一块餐巾铺在大腿上。“是什么让你烦恼？”

威尔摇摇头，从牛排边缘切下一小条了，用手指把他放在嘴里。它像天堂般地融化在他嘴里——比他以前吃过的所有东西都美味。他突然变得饥肠辘辘，来不及回答就毫无顾忌地把整个脸埋进盘子里。他可以感觉到汉尼拔在看着他，观察着他，研究着他，而威尔几乎因此感到安慰了。

当他解决了一大半牛排的时候他终于停顿了一下，把叉子放在在桌上，用手指按压着额头。“我——我想我就是那个开膛手。”

汉尼拔的大笑让他十分惊讶——令人气愤——他猛地抬起头，迎上汉尼拔的目光。“这有什么好笑的？”

“不——我很抱歉，我看得出你很不高兴，我刚才太无礼了。”他用餐巾轻轻抿过嘴唇，眼神一直没有离开威尔。“告诉我你是如何得出这个结论的。”

“我——那个女孩。我梦里的那个。她今天被发现身亡了。”

“你确定它是你梦见的那个女孩么？你自己说过一切发生在黑暗中——她的容貌应该不会太清晰。”

“我和她的脸只差两英寸，”威尔肯定地说，攥紧拳头按在桌子上。“而且......”他拉开衬衫的衣领，露出自己的肩膀，汉尼拔的目光好奇地随着他的动作移动。威尔还没有检查自己，但他知道。

“她抓伤了我。”他抚摩那里受伤的肌肤，闭紧眼睛，指尖扫过那些隆起结痂的条纹。他又开始觉得恶心了，他咽下呕吐的冲动。睁开眼，他又一次对上汉尼拔的视线。“今天的那个女孩？她的手指被卸走了。”

他再也无法读懂汉尼拔的表情了——它封闭着，带着奇怪的黑暗。

“这一切都不会让你成为一个杀人犯。或许你有一种预感，然后在睡梦中抓伤了你自己。”

“但这没法解释我是怎么跑到外面去的。”

“梦游对你来说不是不寻常的。”

“现在只有两种解释。要么我就是那个开膛手，要么——或者我认识他，而他在保护我。”

汉尼拔仔细看了他一会儿，又回到他的牛排上，精心注意地切割着。“然后呢？”他问道。“你觉得是哪一种情况？”

威尔摇摇头，苦涩地笑了起来。“我太害怕了，不敢知道。我害怕如果重新回顾过去一个月里的失踪人口报告，我会辨认出那些我梦中见过的脸——也许他们中的某一些已经被发现死在某处了。”威尔又想了一会儿，试图将脑中的碎片串联起来。“他——他想看看我有没有注意到，我有没有关注。现在他想要我的注意力了。”他摘下眼镜，把脸深深滴埋在双手中。“而他现在已经拥有它了。全神贯注的。”

“我想他会很高兴听到这些的。那么现在你准备做什么？”

“我不知道。”他逸出一声细语。“就算他——那个开膛手——是一个怪物。我们也什么区别。我不得不抓住他，但我现在怎么能直视他的眼睛地把他关起来，知道是他让我逃过了同样的命运？”

威尔从手中抬起脸，模糊地注意在面前的牛排上。有什么东西突然击中了他，一种奇怪的感觉，迅速发展成一个沉重的恐惧，紧紧缠绕在他的胸膛里。“什么——我们在吃的是什么？”

“肺。”汉尼拔的答复十分干脆。他轻轻从叉子上衔下一口，闭上眼睛品味着。

当威尔问出口的时候他的声音几不可闻。“什么的肺？”

汉尼拔对他微笑起来，把叉子放在餐桌上。 “你该去睡觉了。我会守着你，这样你就不会再梦游了。”

威尔全身僵硬，剧烈地颤抖，充满惊恐地看着汉尼拔缓缓从桌边站起来走近他。“如果你还是梦游，”汉尼拔继续说道。“我会去处理你留下的烂摊子。”他伸出手，拇指轻柔地擦过威尔的嘴角，拭去一点食物的残迹。“我很抱歉，威尔，”汉尼拔补充道，十分真诚地。“我曾希望你一直停留在你的梦境里。那里更安全。”

“我们究竟做了什么啊！”威尔脱口而出，觉得自己正在崩溃，他脑中最后一点理智的碎片开始化作灰烬。“我们到底做了——”

“嘘，”汉尼拔轻声低语，指背柔和地抚摸着他的脸。“来吧。我们没什么不同，嗯？快来吧。”

威尔跟着他，让汉尼拔带领走进他的卧室。他是那只流浪犬，而汉尼拔会引导他，照顾他；会帮他隐藏他的秘密，直到他们彻底走向毁灭。他们会的。某一天。

直到那一天到来之前，威尔会把自己关在他的心里，在那里他是安全的，毫不知情的。如果不是因为汉尼拔，他大概很早很早之前就已经被锁起来了，而现在，他不得不依赖这些。

当他入睡时，他梦见自己被拥抱着，被保护着——也许甚至被爱着。

 

—Fin—


End file.
